Harry Potter and the Forgotten Treasure
by brljodelf
Summary: My rendition of Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. More information is at the top of the first chapter.
1. The World Reacts

This is my rendition of what the 7th Harry Potter book will be. I'm hoping to post every couple of days and I'd love reviews. This book happens after a few events in book 6 here is what I speculate...

1)Hagrid died saving Dumbledore from Voldemort  
2)Felix Felicius is the new Minister of Magic  
3)Voldemort threatened the Dursleys in book 6, but they have no worries about it.

Here goes...

-

**Chapter 1: The World Reacts**

A little less than 2 years ago Harry Potter had been hiding in this exact spot behind a large hydrangea bush listening to the nightly news, just as he was now. After he had returned from Hogwarts earlier in the month he had resorted back to his same hiding spot.

"We have a special news bulletin" said the anchorman on the TV. "There was a big explosion in a small town called Godric's Hollow today. We now go to Sally Perks with some more information."

"That's right Tom" said Sally. "There was a big explosion here in Godric's Hollow today. There is no confirmed cause of the blast, and it is rumored that there was a casualty. Remus Lupin of...

Harry stood up quickly and slammed his head on the windowsill. From inside he heard his Uncle Vernon yell,

"That boy! Listening to the news again"

Harry hadn't heard him though. Harry raced to the door, hurried inside, and scrambled quickly up the stairs amidst the yelling of his aunt and uncle.

"What should I ask Dumbledore" Harry asked himself grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment after he had reached his room.  
Harry started scribbling really fast on the piece of parchment. A minute later he had finished. It read:

_Professor Dumbledore. I heard on the muggle news that a man named Remus Lupin was injured in an accident at Godric's Hollow today? Is he okay? What was he doing in Godric's Hollow? Was he at my old house? Was it about me?_

"Is this the right way to approach my headmaster" Harry thought to himself while sealing the letter and calling Hedwig, his snowy white owl over.

"You need to be quick tonight Hedwig" Harry told Hedwig in a calm voice. "Lupin might be in trouble and you need to get this to Professor Dumbledore as quick as possible. Okay"

Hedwig nodded her small head and flew. Harry didn't know why but he always felt calmer after talking to Hedwig.

It was then that Harry realized his uncle was at his door.

"We want you downstairs now" he commanded.

"I don't want to" Harry snapped back.

"Now" his uncle yelled starting to raise his voice. "If you come down, your Aunt Petunia might have a little surprise for you."

Harry was suspicious but managed to mutter a loud enough "Okay" for his uncle to hear. He opened the door and descended the stairs. His aunt and uncle were waiting for him in the kitchen.

"It seems like we go through this a lot" his uncle said. "We're willing to give you something if you'd stop listening to the news in anyway possible. It's starting to get on our nerves."

"Okay" Harry replied doubtfully. "What's the surprise"

"It's" started Petunia but his uncle cut her off.

"You have to promise us first."

"Fine" said Harry loudly. "What is it"

"You tell him Petunia" said Uncle Vernon. "I'm too tired." And with that he left the room.

Harry looked at his aunt expectantly. If she was giving it to him it couldn't be _that_ bad.

"We got this letter a couple of days ago" she began. "An owl brought it. It was addressed to me and your uncle pertaining something called an Appleton test. It's of no importance to us, and if it gets you out of the house sooner we're all for it." She handed Harry a letter with a big, brown MoM on the seal.

"It must be from the Ministry of Magic" Harry thought to himself.

"Go ahead" Petunia urged. "Read it."

_Dear Mr. Potter,__  
__You have been called to take an apparation test on the date and place following. Please make sure you are in attendance as it will pertain much to your future.__  
__Date: Ministry of Magic, Level Six, Apparation Test Center 9:00 AM, July 13_

"Well" asked Petunia.

"I'm supposed to go to a test on July 13 at 9:00 AM" he began nervously. "It's in London. I know where I need to go, is it possible"

"What day is it again" Petunia asked sharply.

"July 13."

"Well, you're in luck" said Petunia disgustedly turning away. "I'm having lunch with your Aunt Marge that day in London. I guess I can take you."

"Thank you" said Harry.

"Don't think I'm doing this for a special reason" said Petunia. "Now go up to your room, and stay there. I'll bring your dinner up."

Harry trod back up the stairs just realizing what he had just promised.

"Oh well" he thought to himself. "I could always go over to Mrs. Figgs. I'm sure she'd let me."

When Harry got back to his room he saw a barn owl waiting on his bed. Then he remembered the letter he had sent to Dumbledore about Lupin. The owl swooped over to him and dropped a letter on his lap. It was addressed from Dumbledore. "That was quick for a reply" Harry thought to himself. He ripped it open and read it quickly.

_I thought I should send you this letter explaining what has happened to Lupin, figuring you will probably hear his name on the muggle news. Lupin is fine. There was an explosion, but he is just pretending to be hurt. He needed to get into St. Mungo's on some business for the order. I can't explain the rest. Don't worry if you hear his name though._

Harry took a deep sigh of relief. He had been hoping that it was something like this. Just a decoy for the Order.

Harry envied Fred and George who had been able to join the order and couldn't wait until he finished school this year. Then he would be able to join.

"Are you okay" asked a piggish voice behind Harry. "You look all weird." It was Dudley.

"Oh, I'm okay" said Harry. "I've just got to wait for the charm to wear off, but until then"

"I'll just leave your food here" Dudley said running from the room.

Harry hadn't realized Dudley had his food, but was happy with his own cunningness. Dudley was so maneuverable.

The next morning Harry woke up to his uncle yelling at the top of his lungs. Harry tried to go back to sleep but the next thing he knew his uncle had burst in his bedroom door, flanked by Aunt Petunia. He looked outrageous.

"Do you have anything to do with this" he yelled, showing Harry the newspaper. The front page read "Explosion in Godric's Hollow: Government Officials blame Wizards. The article went on.

_Government officials, one of which includes the prime minister blamed the Wizards for the explosion yesterday at Godric's Hollow. The prime minister had been asked to step down, as well as the other accusers. There was a general outrage at these accusations, although something similar to the accusation could be true. Many centuries ago..._

The article continued on, giving explanations on early Muggle/Wizard cooperation.

"Well" asked Uncle Vernon.

"I didn't have anything to with that" Harry said almost laughing. "Why would I do that"

"Because you are YOU" shouted Uncle Vernon. "Your People always do weird things. Do you have anything to do

with the Godric's Hollow explosion"

Harry stopped. He didn't know how to answer. He hadn't _really_ been involved, if he answered yes, he would be in big trouble.

"Did you" Vernon repeated starting to sound suspicious.

"No" Harry replied without blinking.

Vernon and Petunia turned and left the room, but at the last moment Petunia turned around.

"I can't take you to your weirdo place next week" she said. "I guess you can't go." And with that she left the room

-

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Wizarding Tests

Chapter 2: Wizarding Tests

The next couple of days went very slow for Harry. As he wasn't allowed to listen to the news at his house, he had been going over to Mrs. Figgs everyday. He hadn't really enjoyed these visits as there were always cats all over him. However 4 days after Lupin's fake accident he found himself once again, knocking on Mrs. Figgs door.

"How are you Harry" she asked without even looking to see who it was. "It's nice to see you again."

"I'm great" replied Harry. "How about you"

"Oh" she said. "I'm just normal."

She invited him inside and they had a nice talk about the wizarding world. Half way through the conversation.

Harry interrupted to ask her something.

"Mrs. Figg, I'm supposed to take an apparation test sometime next month, but my aunt and uncle won't take me.

Is it possible you could take me"

"Oh I'd love to" said Mrs. Figg. "What day is it"

"July 13."

"Oh no" said Figg. "I've got a doctor appointment that morning. Is there someone else you know who could take you? How about the Grangers? They live here around this area I've heard. Isn't Hermione in the same year as you?

"Yes" replied Harry. "I didn't think of that."

The reason Harry hadn't thought of it, was that he had never known where Hermione lived. He had supposed that she lived in London, but if she lived around here...

"Thanks Mrs. Figg" said Harry. "I should probably go send Hermione a letter."

Harry hurried back to his house so he could send Hermione a letter. Hedwig had arrived back the previous day with a little note from Dumbledore it had read. _"I guess you beat me to it."_ Harry had smiled at this. He had always known that Dumbledore had a sense of humor.

Harry stroked Hedwig's head, and asked her quietly"Can you deliver another letter? It's going to Hermione."

Hedwig stared at Harry with her enormous owl eyes. Harry knew she wouldn't mind. Lately Hermione had been giving Hedwig owl treats whenever Harry sent a letter. Hedwig really enjoyed them.

Harry quickly wrote out a short letter to Hermione, asking her if he could get a ride to the Apparation test. He then, sent Hedwig on her way and laid down on his bed.

The next day around noon, Hedwig soared in Harry's bedroom window. Harry patted Hedwig and then tore open the letter.

_Sure Harry, my mother said we can take you. We'll pick you up at 8:00 on July 13. Could you possibly be outside at that time, just in case we accidentally pass your house (and so your aunt and uncle don't get upset)? You live at 4 Privet Drive, right? If not please send a note back with your address right away._

Harry set the letter down and left his room. "Only 12 more days until the test."

The day of the apparation test came quickly for Harry. On the morning he was to go he told the Dursleys that he was going for a short walk and he'd be back in about an hour. Uncle Vernon grunted. Harry knew he had been heard. He had made it a morning routine to go on a walk so he wouldn't look suspicious today. As far as he knew, it had worked.

Harry was a bit early to wait for Hermione and her mom, so he decided to walk down the street and take a quick stroll in the park. He had been enjoying this park more and more ever since he had come home last month. It some how reminded him of Hagrid. All of the sudden he heard of car horn.

"Harry" yelled a recognizable voice. "We're over here!

Harry looked behind him and saw Hermione waving out of a light green car. Harry ran over to the car and got into the back seat.

"Thank you for the ride Mrs. Granger" said Harry.

"Oh no Problem whatsoever" Mrs., Granger said from the front seat. "I had to take Hermione anyways and your house is on the way."

"So" said Hermione quietly. "How has your summer been"

"Normal" he said solemnly.

"Did you hear about Lupin" she asked quickly. "I sure hope he's"

"He's fine" Harry interrupted. "I got a letter from Dumbledore. It said that he's pretending to be hurt. He had to go to St. Mungo's on business for the order."

"Oh really" said Hermione sounding really relieved. "That's good news. I thought he was really injured."

The rest of the car ride went by rather quickly. When they got to London, Harry had to direct Mrs. Granger to where they needed to go. "It really is good we picked you up" she said before driving off.

Harry and Hermione entered the telephone booth and punched in the numbers 6-2-4-4-2. The normal voice asked for their names and business.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger" Harry replied. "We're here for our Apparation tests."

"Please enjoy your visit" said the voice.

Two silver badges popped out of the change drawer with their names and business on them, and then the phone booth whirled down into the earth. When they got out Harry and Hermione walked over to the information desk to get their wands inspected and to find out where to go.

"Well, well, well" said a voice behind them. "It's Potter and Granger. Where's Weasley today"

Harry turned around to face Malfoy.

"I'm surprised they even let you in here" replied Harry. "With your father being a murderer and all."

Draco slightly taken aback and before he could say anything else Harry and Hermione were heading for the elevator.

In the elevator Hermione turned to Harry and said"Nice one. That really showed Malfoy."

"Thanks" Harry replied. "I wonder if Ron is here yet."

"Yah" said Hermione dreamily.

Harry smiled at her. Last year Ron and Hermione had started going out. Ron had finally taken a deep breath and asked her. She had immediately said yes. Harry smiled as he remembered Ron's face.

_"Level Six, Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparation Test Center"_ said a cool female voice.

"This is it" Harry said leaving the elevator with Hermione right behind him. There were a sign at the start of the hallway. It read:

_Hogwarts Apparation Tests:_

_Sixth Years: Test Center 1__  
__Seventh Years: Test Center 2_

_If you need help finding where you need to go please enter the main office to your right._

"Sixth years" exclaimed Hermione. "I thought you had to be a seventh year."

"So did I" said Harry. "Let's look for our room though."

About halfway down the hall Harry and Hermione came upon a door that read: Apparation Test Center 2. "This

must be it" Harry said.

Harry and Hermione entered and found most of their fellow seventh years all waiting in a line. There was a stern looking woman at the front of the room.

"Ah" she said. "Two more students. Now what are your names dears"

"I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione said.

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry said.

"Oh, Mr. Potter" replied the witch. "I thought we might be seeing you. That leaves only Ms. Brocklehurst, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Moon, Mr. Nott, Ms. Parkinson, and Ms. Turpin. Now Ms. Granger would you kindly take your place in line between Mr. Goyle and Ms. Greengrass? Mr. Potter your place is between Ms. Parvati Patil and Mr. Thomas.

Hermione walked over to her spot and Harry walked over to his place in between Parvati and Dean.

"Hi Harry" said Parvati slightly blushing. "How's your summer been"

"It's been great" Harry replied.

"That's good to hear" she replied. "I've been away from home most of the time. My family took a vacation to Spain."

Just then the rest of the students walked in and the woman up front started speaking.

"I need everyone's attention. My name is Ms. Tallinn. I will be your teacher today."

"The art of apparation is a very complicated bit of magic" Ms. Tallinn said. "If not done right it could lead to a

horrible accident. Today you will be having your apparation test. If by chance you fail today, you will be given a chance again in 3 months. As you will be in school at that time, I suggest that you come over Christmas vacation. But enough of that. There is no reason for any of you to fail. No talking please" she added looking over at Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson who had been talking and not listening to a word she was saying.

"Anyways" she continued. "The wand movement you make is very simple. You twirl your wand counter-clockwise in the air, and then quickly strike down while whispering the place you desire to go. Not too far mind you. Just a tad bit. Please watch me."

Ms. Tallinn then moved her wand in the same movement that she had described and suddenly she disappeared!

Some people in line gasped. She quickly appeared on the other side of the room and said.

"It's actually really simple. Now" she said "Let's all give it a try. Your target is vault 34 at Gringott's Bank. The ministry owns it for this exact reason. There will be an official there waiting for you. Go ahead now."

Harry looked at Parvati and whispered"Here goes nothing."

He twirled his wand in the air and made the down movement while thinking about Vault 34 at Gringotts. It was a weird feeling. It was like you became as light as air and just dissolved. Harry closed his eyes, frightened and when he opened them again he was in a bank vault.

"That was interesting" said a voice behind Harry.

Harry looked around to see Ron smiling at him. He had once again grown a couple of inches over the summer.

"Hi" said Harry.

"Hi Harry" said Hermione walking up. "Hi Ron"

She then ran up to Ron and hugged him extremely hard.

"Ugh" screamed a girl's voice from the other side of the room. "Someone's legs"

Hermione detached herself from Ron so she could see what was going on. Harry on the other hand walked over to where the person was screaming. It was Hannah Abbott. She was looking at someone's legs. The only problem was that there was no torso attached.

Harry reached down and put his hand in the jeans pockets. He pulled out a wallet and opened it. He saw a blinking picture of Justin Finch-fletchy looking back at him.

"Justin" cried Hannah out loud. "What are they going to do"

"It's okay" said a voice. "He'll be fine."

A ministry official was approaching them. He waved his wand and the legs disappeared. "Don't worry" he said.

"He's now all back in one piece back at the Ministry of Magic. Now, we need to do a role call of who made it."

He slowly made his way down the list. Neville had surprisingly not messed up. Malfoy, sadly, hadn't either. In fact, no one was missing until he came upon Padma Patil's name. When no one responded, he walked over to a fireplace on the wall threw something into it. "Padma Patil's missing" he yelled into it, and then returned to the rest of the list.

Parvati walked over to Harry. "Do you think Padma will be alright" she asks looking worried.

To this Ron replied"She should be. My older brother Charlie disappeared during his first attempt. They found him in only a few minutes."

"Okay" Parvati replied. "That makes me feel better."

The man, who had just finished the role call, shouted loudly to the whole room"Everyone who made it here or at least everyone who made it here in one piece has passed their test. You are now allowed to use magic outside of school. You may go now."

"But how do we get back" asked Terry Boot.

"How do you think" replied Draco Malfoy, sneering as usual. "Magic, maybe"

"Come on Harry" said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"Heh" Ron says. "I just thought of something. We can go too each other's houses now. Well, except Harry's. But, where do you guys want to go."

"Well, I need to get home" says Hermione. "I have a dentist's appointment in half an hour."

"Oh alright Hermione" said Ron kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you soon."

"I should probably go home too" Harry says. "I want to scare Dudley."

"I wish I could see that Harry" Ron said. "It'll be really funny."

"Okay, see you Ron" said Harry. He was just about to apparate when Ron said.

"Harry, I'm going to have mom send Dumbledore an owl to see if you can come stay at the burrow the rest of the year."

"Sweet" Harry says. "Thanks Ron"

Ron dissaparated. Harry turned around to dissaparate. He did the wand movement and said"Number 4, Privet Drive."

He felt the lightness of air feeling and suddenly he was in the middle of the Dursley's living room. He heard a scream.

"Where did you come from" his aunt yelled. "Wait, you're not allowed to do, to do, to do you-know-what outside of that nuthouse! You're going to be expelled"

"Not anymore" Harry said smirking. "I allowed to now."

With that, Harry left the living room and went up stairs. He walked into his room. _"Colloportus"_ he said pointing at the door. It locked. He could now enjoy magic outside of school. He had the Dursleys in his fingertips now.


	3. Nightmares on Privet Drive

**Chapter 3: Nightmares on Privet Drive**

The rest of July 13 went quite well for Harry. When he descended the stairs he was given full power of the

television. When he entered Dudley's second bedroom everyone, including Dudley, let him use the computer.

Everything went perfect for Harry, at least until night.

Harry had been having nightmares for a long time. Each night they got worse. This night he was dreaming about

his first year Voldemort was talking to him...

_"See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor." Voldemort's eyes started gleaming brighter and brighter _

_until suddenly out of his face sprang a basilisk. It uncoiled slowly out of Voldemort's face. Quirrel transfigured _

_into Tom Riddle. The Mirror of Erised also changed. It had sunk to the ground and had become Ginny. The words 'I am Lord Voldemort suddenly came before his eyes. Before he could do anything though the basilisk had struck. He faded to the ground. When his eyes opened he was staring up at the sky. There were hundreds of dementors soaring above him. He could hear his mother's voice in his ears. "Not Harry! Please not Harry!" He then heard the voice that haunted him, "Step aside silly girl," but before he could hear anything else the voice starting saying something else, "Bow to death Mr. Potter." He looked around, Cedric Diggory was lying on the ground behind him was surrounded by Death Eaters, but then the view changed once again. The ring of death eaters became a small room with a huge veil in the middle. A middle-aged man was falling repeatedly through the veil. Harry was screaming but no one could hear him. Then the view once again changed. The huge spider Aragog sprang out of the veil and was scuttling across the room at Harry! It passed Harry though, and as he turned around the room suddenly became the Forbidden Forest. Grawp was there as well as Hagrid. Hagrid was fighting towards Harry. Before he made it though a green spell hit him in the chest. Harry screamed again._

He woke up breathing loudly. He listened to see if he had woken anyone up.

Down the hall in Dudley's room, Dudley had not heard Harry's scream. He was too busy writhing in his sleep. He was bouncing along a row of clouds slowly. It was quite peaceful until Harry popped in front of him. He pointed his wand at Dudley and said a few words. Suddenly Dudley had a pig's tail! Dudley woke up with a jerk, sidling his hands around his abnormally round bottom. Down the hall, Vernon Dursley was also having trouble sleeping.

He kept waking up and going back to sleep suffering the same dream about when Harry first came to their house over and over. He was remembering the argument he had had with Petunia.

_"You know what he is!" he had shouted. "He can't stay. Imagine what he'll do to Dud! He'll kill him. He has to go!"__  
_

_"He doesn't have anywhere to go," Petunia had pleaded. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but as it says in the letter, he'll die anywhere else. It would be like committing murder."__  
_

_"I don't ruddy well care!" he had responded. "It's all he deserves."__  
_

_"It's not his fault that he's abnormal," Petunia had fought back. "Maybe we can squeeze it out of him."__  
_

_"You better be right," Vernon had ended._

This dream really unnerved Vernon, because it was the only time he and his wife had ever fought. They had always been happy, except for him. That boy. "Oh well," he thought to himself. "It's over and done with."

Next to him Petunia wasn't exactly sleeping soundly either. She was also having dreams about her deep, dark secret. About why she hated Harry and all wizards.

As some people hadn't Petunia had been admitted to Hogwarts when she turned 11. She had been 2 years younger than Lily. Right after Lily had been allowed to do magic, Petunia had been expelled. Lily had accidentally picked up Petunia's wand and done a few spells with it. Petunia had immediately been expelled and had her wand destroyed. Her parents didn't know about it. It had all happened so quickly. She woke up with a start. She got out of bed and walked over to her bureau. She opened the top door and pulled out a moving photograph of her a

Lily in the Hogwarts apparel. She decided that she would give it to Harry. It was time he knew. She quietly walked across the room and opened the bedroom door. She slowly walked down the hall so as she wouldn't disturb Dudley. When she got to Harry's door, she tried to open it. It was locked.

"Funny," she thought but then she remembered that he could do magic now.

She knocked on the door. "Harry," she said quietly.

"Huh?" came a voice from inside. "Who's there?"

"It's your aunt," she replied. "I need to talk to you."

She heard a small incantation from inside. The door clicked open. She entered the room and looked around. The room was quite messy. She looked over at Harry.

"I wanted you to have this," she said. "I thought you should know."

She handed him the picture. He grabbed it and looked at it shocked.

"But," he stammered. "I thought that..."

She cut him off, "I was expelled. Lily was older than me and she one day accidentally picked up my wand on mistake. I got in trouble for it. That was it. I really had trouble forgiving her for it."

"You were a witch?" Harry said quite astonished. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Your uncle and Dudley don't know," she said. "I didn't know what they're reactions would be."

"Thank you," Harry said quietly. "This means a lot to me."

"Harry," she continued. "I know about the prophecy. You're going to be fine. You can defeat Voldemort."

"You know about the prophecy!" Harry exclaimed, possibly too loud.

"Yes," she continued. "Dumbledore has been in touch with me, secretly, for 17 years. He's told me everything

that you've done. I'm actually quite proud of you and I'm sorry I've never been really nice to you. I was just still sore about how I got expelled."

"Well that explains a lot," came Vernon's voice from the doorway. Harry had obviously woken him up. "You were a witch. I should have known. No wonder why you wanted to keep Harry." He looked scornfully at both of them.

"I might as well and go to bed. I'll leave you two to your stuff."

"I should probably go talk to him," Petunia says. "Good night Harry." She leaned down and hugged him. Then she left the room and closed the door.

"Colloportus," Harry said. The door locked.

"So Aunt Petunia had been expelled," Harry thought to himself. "Why didn't I ever ask her?"  
Before Harry could do any more thinking thought, he had fallen asleep.


End file.
